Take You Back
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: I suppose it can be after Trouble in Tokyo. Robin feels insecure in his relationship with Starfire, wondering if she really loves him, if she would take what's left of him. Inspired by two songs. Robin and Starfire. Songs: Take you back&What's left of me.


Take you back…

-

-

-

Disclaimer: Do not own teen titans or the songs used in this fanfiction.

So, one day, I was listening to these songs when I felt – these songs seem to reply to each other! If you do not know these songs yet, I request you to go listen to them on Youtube, or else you won't be able to, umm, feel this story properly. Type: robin starfire what's left of me: and after you listen to that song, type: robin starfire take you back: and listen. Enjoy!!

-

-

-

-

-

Robin.

I do not know why I feel these things for him. He is…nice, yes? But so is everyone else in the team. Perhaps it is because I used him to transfer his knowledge by lip contact. However, then, I did not know what lip contact meant in this strange earth.

Many times I feel his smile is for me, and for me only. This is because I seldom see him smile around any others, even our friends. There is the smile that is sweet that he gives me, and then I wish only to be with him, or to do the melting on the floor, like cream of ice in the sun.

I am confused.

I am walking past his door to see what he is doing. It is, I think, about nine in the afternoon. I do this quite often, the walking past his door. I do know he may think it is a invading of the privacy, but I cannot help myself. Anyways I hear him do the same thing late at night, walking past my room more often than is natural.

I hear music, which is not strange. Robin often likes to listen to his box of boom very loudly, but not so loud that the others hear the sounds. But the thing that makes me stop is Robin's voice, singing to the tune. I have never heard him sing, and I doubt the others have either. I slide open the door a single crack and peek in so I may do the listening better.

Robin is not working on anything. He is leaning on his desk with both hands, the box of boom right in front of him. He seems to be singing with his whole heart, that is his expression-intense.

"Watched my life pass me by

In the rearview mirror

Pictures frozen in time

are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah

Cause I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin'

to find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have

what's left of me."

His voice entrances me. It is not exactly beautiful, but his tone is true and pure. His voice, so different from what he seems to us most of the time. He sounds more vulnerable when he is singing that I open the door wide. Robin does not notice me, he is too…'deep within' the song to hear anything, it seems.

I've been dying inside

little by little

Nowhere to go

I'm goin' outta my mind

An endless circle

runnin from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

But you can have

what's left of me.

Fallin' faster

barely breathing

Give me somethin to believe in

Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man

Make me whole once again

Cause I want you

and I feel you

crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger, like a burnin

to find the place I've never been

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded

I'm half the man I thought I would be

You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me

I've been dying inside you see

I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)

I'm just runnin' in circles all the time

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left? -- of me

I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left?

Will you take what's left? -- of me

Take what's left of me."

He finished the song, and turned off the sound. I could not move. I was still standing there. He was still standing there.

"Oh, Starfire…" he sighed, but he had still not seen me. I saw something clear splash onto the desk. And I knew he was singing, singing his story, in a way he could never do in front of me.

I did not know what I was doing. It was the something natural. I walked into the room, making more noise with my shoes than was necessary so he would hear. Robin spun around, surprise evident on his face.

--

I don't do singing. But I do like to listen. There is this one song that always listen to, over and over again.

"Will you take what's left of me…"

This song seems to be made for me, made based on my life. It says all the things that I want to say, that I want to show to…well….

I was looking over the case files on Slade again. Slade…the one person that made me hurt her so much, so deeply. The one person that makes me forget sleep, hunger, and even friendship. The one person that breaks me so thoroughly. The one person so like me and yet so different.

I shut the folder, shutting out the hated face from my sight and my memory. I stood and walked to my desk, replaying the song. I began to sing it absentmindedly. I had the verses memorized to the note. Soon, my emotions took over, and I sang with all my heart. I didn't care – the rooms were made to be moderately soundproof so probably no one would hear me. Anyway, the others were probably in the Ops room. The last notes sounded and I leaned over, hanging my head. I hated myself for this but tears were forming in my eyes. Before I could react, a single tear slid down under my mask and splashed onto the desk. Damn.

I heard footsteps behind me. I must have been concentrating too much on this song that I didn't hear the door open. I turned quickly. Surprise must have been written all over my face. It was Starfire. Had she heard my singing? Her expression was a complex one. Compassion, understanding, and something…something else. Was it…it couldn't be, could it?

She smiled, the smile that made me feel like I was in heaven with the stars.

--

I began to sing, a song I had found on the Internet and had liked very much. The song seemed to have been made for this moment to me.

"I'll take you back always  
Even when your fight is over now  
I'll take you back  
Even when the pain is coming through  
I'll take you back."

--

Her voice was so sweet…but that wasn't the thing that made me weak. It was what she was saying with that look on her face, the look that I always hoped would be meant for me.

She finished the song, and I just stood there, not trusting my knees to function properly, wishing she would go on forever. With a half-smile tugging at her lips she walked over to me, and with every step she took, my heart beat that much harder.

--

He was still having the surprised look on his face. It had a little unsureness as well and I did not like that there. I wished it would go away. So I walked towards him. His black hair shone in the light bulb's light, his cheeks flushed pink like the sky of evening. He is the one I loved, and I knew none would make me feel so.

--

She was standing right in front of me. Her face blushed the color of spring roses in the morning dew. Her red-bronze hair sparkled brightly, flames in the darkness of my mind. Her green eyes, so expressive, so truthful and so pure. Only she could make me feel this blissful way.

--

I embraced him in my arms.

--

Her hug was so warm and pure.

--

I held him tight to me, so he would never feel the feeling of uncertainty again.

--

"I take what's left of you always, for without you I shall never be whole as well," she whispered in my ear.

--

I let go of him, and we both looked into each other's faces. Unbridled joy was there on his face and I knew that had he been of Tamaran, he would be soaring in the sky. Both of our faces were rather close to each other.

--

Our eyes locked, one soul pouring into another. We leaned towards each other as if by gravity. And just like that, our lips touched.

--

My hands stroked his dark hair and I felt his toy with my red strands. I did not see anything as my eyes were closed, savoring the feel of his lips on my own. It took all my concentration not to fly, pulling Robin with me. For at this moment, all that filled me was Robin.

--

We broke apart. The happiness flowing from her eyes was so complete, I smiled. I guess that was the last straw. Her already bright eyes lighting up even more, Starfire floated off the floor, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

"I welcome you. Do not ever think I will not take you, for to me you are everything, Robin." she said, hugging me again.

"I never told you…but I…I…I love you, Starfire."

"I love you also…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Songs: 'Take you back' by Jeremy Camp

'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey

Review! Your 10 seconds of reviewing can make a writer happy for weeks. Isn't that so worth it??


End file.
